Always Forever
by Lie Otter
Summary: Hakyeon yang Tanpa sengaja memakan permen buatan Taekwoon hingga tubuhnya berubah menjadi kecil. LeoN. VIXX. OS. T. OOC Taekwoon. AU.
**ALWAYS FOREVER**

 **Taekwoon x Hakyeon (LeoN)**

 **Romance**

 **T**

 **BL, AU, OS, OOC Taekwoon**

 **Warning : Cerita ini saya buat dari komik yang berjudul A Neverending Song karangan Igarashi Kaoru.**

 **Summary : Hakyeon tanpa sengaja memakan permen temuan Taekwoon dan tubuhnya berubah menjadi kecil.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **000000000**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Still Hakyeon POV.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

"Taekwoonnnnnn...!" teriak ku dari luar kamarnya.

Duk...duk...duk...

"Taekwoon! Cepat buka pintunya, kalau nggak cepat kutinggal ne," teriak ku lagi.

Ah... perkernalkan namaku Hakyeon atau biasa di panggil N, aku kelas dua SMP. Orang yang sedari tadi aku panggil dengan nama Taekwoon adalah teman ku, dia kelas satu SMA. Sekolah kami adalah sekolah asrama dimana dari TK, SD, SMP, SMA sampai Universitas berada dalam satu lingkungan, oleh karena itulah aku selalu memanggilnya kalau hendak berangkat sekolah. Rumah kami berdekatan, oleh karena itulah kami berteman akrab.

Taekwoon atau Jung Taekwoon adalah orang yang sangat malas sekali. Tapi dia adalah orang yang hebat, menurutku dia adalah calon penemu atau ilmuwan yang sangat hebat. Dia selalu membuat berbagai macam percobaan yang mengagumkan bagiku, tapi akibat pekerjaannya itu dia selalu bangun siang dan terlambat, ujung-ujungnya aku yang harus membangunkannya setiap hari seperti hari ini.

"Fuh~~ dasar payah!" kataku pelan.

Akhirnya satu langkah terakhir menjadi pilihan ku, aku bersiap-siap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mendobrak pintu kamarnya.

1

2

3

BRUAKKKKKKKKK

Aku mendobrak pintu itu dengan sekuat tenaga, jangan salah walau aku cowok yang sering dianggap lemah oleh semua temanku aku sering sekali mendobrak pintu kamar temanku ini.

BUSHHHH

BUSHHHH

Begitu aku masuk kamar Taekwoon asap memenuhi kamarnya ini. Entah eksperimen apa lagi yang dibuatnya hingga kamarnya penuh dengan asap seperti ini.

"Wuahhhh...! uhuk.. uhuk.. uhuk!" aku terbatuk-batuk sekaligus kagum dengan tebalnya asap yang memenuhi kamar teman ku ini.

"Lho?" kudengar suara Taekwoon terkejut. Ah... aku yakin pasti sebentar lagi dia berteriak.

"HAKYEON..." teriaknya kencang sekali, aku hanya melihatnya saja sembari mengibas-ngibaskan asap yang masih berterbangan di depan muka ku.

"Kebetulan sekali, sudah sempurna ini barang penemuanku," serunya senang.

Hah... lagi-lagi penemuan, apa dia tak tahu ini hari apa? Ck... membuatku jengkel saja.

"Kali ini kamu pasti akan kaget," serunya sambil mengguncang-guncang tangan ku.

"Taekwoon~~~!" ujarku dengan suara bergetar menahan marah.

"Jangan ngaur, ayo siap-siap! Kalau ketinggal upacara tutup tahun ajaran kita bisa celaka," teriak ku marah sambil memukul kepalanya dengan kuat yang akhirnya kutendang dia hingga jatuh tersungkur.

Dia bangkit dari jatuhnya sambil memegangi perutnya yang tadi kutendang "Hiks... jahat sekali kau Hakyeon. Iya... iya... aku siap-siap sekarang," katanya sambil bersiap-siap memakai bajunya.

Aku memilih duduk di kursi belajarnya, aku melihat kearah mejanya aku melihat setoples permen di mejanya. Hem... kayaknya enak nih, aku mengulurkan tanganku mengambil permen itu dan langsung kumakan.

"Wah... permen enak nih, aku minta satu ya?" kataku sambil mengunyah permen itu.

"EH...! tu-tunggu, itu permen!"

PYARRRRR

Aku terkejut sekali mendengar suara seperti petir yang menyambar itu.

"Kyaaaa... yang tadi itu apa? Setrum ya?" tanyaku pada Taekwoon.

Namun dia tak menjawab, "Gawat, penemuanku meledak," ujarnya tanpa memperhatikan ku yang bingung ini.

Taekwoon kemudian sibuk membersihkan benda-benda yang berserakan akibat insiden barusan.

"Ah... sudah beres. Maaf ya Hakyeon, kamu nggak papakan? Nggak terlukakan?" tanyanya padaku.

Aku masih sibuk menenangkan jantungku yang berdetak kencang karena terkejut akan kejadian tadi. Aku melihat kearah Taekwoon dan melihat ekspresi terkejutnya yang di tujukan untuk ku.

"Ke-kenapa kau melihat ku seperti itu?" tanyaku.

"Aku nggak papa kok, yah walaupun sakit banget. Aku hanya kaget saja kok," jawabku lagi.

"Ya... Taekwoon kamu kenapa sih?" tanyaku.

"Ukh~~~," aku melihatnya bergetar.

"Huh... penemuan mu selalu tak pernah beres tau!" ujar ku jengkel.

"Aish... kamu kenapa sih Taekwoon? Kok kayak orang bego gitu?" tanyaku lagi melihat ekspresinya yang membuat hasrat ku untuk menjitaknya bangkit.

"Ba-ba-badan mu jadi kecil lagi," katanya dengan suara bergetar sembari menunjuk diriku.

"Heh... apa maksud mu itu?" tanyaku.

Taekwoon menarik tanganku mendekati cermin besar yang ada di kamarnya dan...

"Eh...!" seruku terkejut.

"Ke-kenapa aku jadi mengecil?" teriak ku.

"Ehehehe..." Taekwoon hanya tertawa mendengar teriakan ku.

"Kenapa tertawa bodoh! Jelaskan sekarang?" seruku lagi.

"I-iya aku jelaskan. Jadi permen yang kamu makan tadi adalah permen kembali muda. Itu adalah penemuan terbaruku yang belum aku beritahukan padamu," katanya menjelaskan.

"APAAAAAAA?! Pemen kembali muda?" teriak ku terkejut.

"Iya, aku nggak menyangka ternyata penemuanku itu akan benar-benar berhasil dan membuat kembali muda sepuluh tahun dari umur yang seharusnya," jelasnya lagi. Duluan

"Ternyata penemuanku hebat sekali, aku memang luar biasa," ujarnya senang.

Aku ingin sekali menjitak kepalanya yang entah berisi apa itu melihat ekspresi bahagianya itu.

"Hei... hei... hei... INI BUKAN SAATNYA MEMUJI DIRI SENDIRI TAHU! CEPAT KEMBALIKAN BADANKU SEPERTI SEMULA!" teriak ku marah.

"Eh... hehehe,"

Oh... God, kenapa dia tertawa mencurigakan seperti itu? jangan bilang dia tak membuat penawarnya?.

"Ja... jangan-jangan kamu?" aku tak meneruskan ucapanku. Aku sudah ngeri duluan membayangkan jawabannya.

"Hahaha... iya, aku belum menemukan penawarnya. Aku tak tahu cara mengembalikan mu seperti semula," ujarnya sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang aku yakin nggak gatal itu.

"Terus gimana dengan hidup ku?" teriak ku lagi.

Oh... Tuhan aku benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang ini melihat kelakuan bodoh teman ku ini.

"Eh... tenang-tenang, akan kubuat. Mulai besok kan liburan musim semi, keluarga mu tidak akan cemas kalau kau tidak pulang. Jangan panik aku akan mengembalikan mu seperti semula," ujarnya meyakinkan ku.

Begitulah kejadian hari ini. Akhirnya kami sama sekali tak jadi pergi ke sekolah mengikuti upacara tutup tahun ajaran ini. Dan aku mengalami insiden yang aku yakin kalian semua tak percaya, badan ku kembali kecil seperti saat aku berumur empat tahun. Benar yang Taekwoon bilang, permen itu membuat orang yang memakannya akan kembali muda 10 tahun dari umur yang sebenarnya.

Hah... sial sekali hidupku, akhirnya aku tinggal di rumah Taekwoon. Kehidupan ku selanjutnya sangat menyedihkan. Taekwoon harus menyeledupkan makanan untuk makanan ku dan dia memaksa ku untuk cepat-cepat memakannya. Huhuhu... memangnya aku apaan?! Aku benar-benar sudah menangis dengan keadaan ku ini.

Seakan itu semua belum cukup, aku harus tidur di lemari Taekwoon beralaskan pakaiannya. Huwaaa... aku kan bukan Doraemon. Oh... Tuhan dosa apakah yang aku buat hingga kau menghukum ku seperti ini?

Namun, tiga hari, empat hari berlalu aku belum juga kembali ke wujud semula. Semua penemuan Taekwoon yang akan digunakan untuk mengembalikan wujud ku ke bentuk semula selalu gagal. Dia membuat sebuah helm yang akan di hubungkan dengan listrik. Dia menyuruhku memakainya dan aku memakainya. Dan... taraaaaa, semuanya gagal. Dia juga membuat ramuan untuk kuminum dan aku mengikuti semua ucapannya, aku meminum ramuan itu walaupun rasanya sangat-sangat tidak enak. Dan lagi-lagi gagal. GAGAL!

Akhirnya seminggu kemudian, "Hakyeon, sudah selesai. Kali ini aku yakin pasti sukses dan berhasil. Aku membuat permen yang berlawanan dengan permen yang aku buat dulu. Nih makan," katanya sembari memberi ku sebuah permen.

"I-iya," sahut ku dan memakan permen itu.

" _Kumohon kali ini harus berhasil, kumohon Tuhan,"_ ucap ku dalam hati.

Dan jeng... jeng... jeng...

Bukannya berhasil seluruh badan ku malah tumbuh jamur, oh.. my God. Kenapa aku sangat menderita seperti ini. Aku menangis mengingat ini semua. Huwaaa... aku merasa aku tak akan bisa kembali ke wujud ku semula. Aku menatap Taekwoon, hah... aku melihat raut kecewa di wajahnya. Jujur itu membuat ku senang, entah kenapa aku tak tahu yang jelas aku senang melihat ekspresi sedih di wajahnya itu.

"Hah... lagi-lagi gagal," gumamnya kecewa.

"Hiks... hiks... huwaaaaaa..." aku menangis dan berlari keluar dari kamar.

"Hakyeonoooo..." aku mendengar Taekwoon memanggil ku namun aku tak memperdulikannya.

Aku terus berlari sambil menangis, _"Apa aku tak bisa kembali kewujud semula? Aku tak akan bisa kembali kewujud ku yang berumur empat belas tahun. Huwaa... aku akan tetap jadi anak kecil!"_ aku berkata dalam hati sambil menangis dan terus berlari sampai aku menabrak seseorang. Aku mengusap air mataku, mendongak dan menatap siapa yang aku tabrak tadi. Ternyata dua orang anak yang mungkin berumur sekitar enam belas tahun.

"Ngapain ini anak? Tiba-tiba saja nubruk dari belakang," ujar seseorang yang berambut pendek.

Dia mengangkat badanku melalui kerah baju belakang ku. _"Huwaa... leherku sakit,"_ teriak ku dalam hati.

"Hakyeon..." ah suara Taekwoon.

"Taekwoon?" kata seorang anak perempuan berambut panjang yang menjadi teman si anak perempuan berambut pendek tadi.

"Lho Taekwoon, Kebetulan sekali sih. Kamu kenal anak ini ya?" tanya si rambut pendek.

" _Mereka teman sekelas Taekwoon ya?"_ tanyaku dalam hati.

"Oh.. iya, kami mau main. Mau ikutan nggak?" tanya si rambut panjang.

"Tidak bisa, aku.."

"Kenapa? Ayo iku saja," seru mereka berdua tanpa mendengarkan ucapan Taekwoon.

"Ayo ikutan aja, kami suka sekali di temani cowok cakep," ujar si rambut panjang.

" _Huh... apa-apan sih mereka itu, kan Taekwoon sudah bilang nggak mau masih dipaksa juga. Dasar cewek-cewek genit. Huh...!"_ aku mengumpat marah.

Eh... marah?! MARAH!

Kenapa aku marah? Ah.. aku tak tahu kenapa aku marah, yang jelas aku marah melihat mereka dekat-dekat dengan Taekwoon.

"Hei... kalian," seruku sambil menunjuk mereka "Taekwoon kan sudah bilang nggak mau kenapa di paksa sih? Dasar cewek-cewek genit!" seruku pada mereka berdua.

"Hakyeon," gumam Taekwoon.

"Huh... anak kecil ini sombong sekali sih," kata si rambut panjang.

"Jangan-jangan dia cemburu lagi. Tapi dia kan cowok?" kata si rambut pendek.

"APAAAAA...?" seruku.

Blush...

Seketika wajahku terasa panas, oh.. God... aku yakin wajahku memerah saat ini. _"Apa iya aku cemburu?"_ pikirku.

"Wah... ternyata dugaan ku tepat. Dia cemburu, boleh saja cemburu hai adik kecil. Tapi tunggu sepuluh tahun lagi ya, kamu itu masih kecil. Lagian kan kamu cowok," kata si rambut pendek sambil tertawa.

"Ukhhh... AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL TAHU! UMURKU SUDAH EMPAT BELAS TAHUN," teriak ku marah.

"HUWAHAHAHAHAHA..."

Mereka berdua tertawa terbahak-bahak, ukh... menyebalkan.

"Apaan tuh, jelas-jelas kami ini anak TK," ujar si rambut panjang.

"Hahaha...lucu banget, kelihatan banget mau cepat besar," kata si rambut pendek.

"Ukh... aku pulang saja," teriak ku sambil berlari.

"HAKYEON-AH," teriak Taekwoon tapi tak kuhiraukan.

Aku kesal. Kesal sekali, kenapa aku tak bisa kembali kewujud semula? Kenapa? Kalau begini mau cemburu juga nggak ada gunanya.

"Hakyeon," seru Taekwoon.

Aku menoleh kebelakang dan melihatnya berlari mengejar ku.

"Jangan ikuti aku, ikuti saja cewek-cewek tadi!" seruku padanya marah.

"Hakyeon?"

"Taekwoon, apa aku akan tetap jadi anak kecil? Apa aku tidak akan kembali seperti semula? Padahal kita selalu bersama, kukira kita akan selalu bersama. Tapi nggak akan bisa kalau aku kecil begini. Aku tidak mau begini, tidak mau.. hiks," ujar ku di sela isak tangis ku.

"Hakyeon, maaf. Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu kau akan memakan permen itu. Maafkan aku yang telah membuatmu seperti ini. Maafkan aku. Dengar ya Hakyeon, aku pasti akan mengembalikan mu ke wujud semula, aku akan berjuang untuk mengembalikan mu ke wujud semula. Aku janji. Tapi kalau usahaku tetap gagal, saat itu aku juga akan memakan permen itu dan akan menjadi anak kecil seperti Hakyeon," kata Taekwoon.

Aku manatap wajah Taekwoon, kuselami iris matanya mencoba mencari kebohongan di sana. Tapi aku tak menemukan kebohongan itu, dia serius. Serius dengan ucapannya.

"Taekwoon..." seruku sambil berlari memeluknya.

"Setelah aku memakan permen itu aku akan menjadi anak kecil, jadi kita akan selalu bersama. Makanya Hakyeon jangan menangis lagi ya?" pintanya "Karena aku paling suka melihat senyum manis Hakyeon," katanya dengan wajah tersenyum yang sangat manis sekali, yang seketika membuat jantungku sukses berdetak dengan cepat.

"Iya-iya, makasih ya," seruku sambil memeluknya semakin erat.

Dan saat itu aku sadar bahwa Taekwoon bukan hanya sekedar teman untuk ku, tapi dia adalah orang yang sangat istimewa bagiku. Aku menyukainya walaupun selama ini aku mengingkarinya. Aku memang sangat-sangat menyukainya, aku mencintainya.

Hari itu setelah kejadian itu aku tidur seranjang dengan Taekwoon, dia memeluk ku sepanjang malam. Hah... senangnya hatiku. Aku mencintaimu Taekwoon, yah... walaupun kamu agak bodoh dan sembarangan menurut ku".

"Enggg..." aku tebangun dari tidur ku mendengar suara yang sangat ribut di dalam kamar Taekwoon ini.

"Taekwoon?" panggil ku.

"Pagi Hakyeon," sapanya.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja membuat penemuan baru untuk mengembalikan mu ke bentuk semula. Aku baru sadar, waktu itu penemuanku meledak dan ada aliran listrik kan? Mungkin yang membuatmu jadi anak kecil bukan hanya permen itu, kalau aku buat keadaan yang sama dengan waktu itu mungkin..."

"Aku bantu deh," seruku memotong ucapannya.

"Tolong ya^^." Ujarnya dan aku mengangguk.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian alat yang kami kerjakan sudah jadi, kami berdua membawa alat itu kelapangan luas ditengah taman.

"Nah... sudah sampai, kamu sudah siap Hakyeon?" tanya

"Iya aku siap, tapi aku harus gimana?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja di kayuh. Alat ini sistem kerjanya seperti sepeda, kamu harus mengayuh alat yang sudah kuhubungkan dengan meteran itu. Nah... kamu kayuh mesin itu dengan sekuat tenaga, kalau meterannya sudah mencapai batas maksimum alatnya bakal meledak," katanya.

"HAH? MELEDAK?" teriak ku tak percaya.

"Iya meledak^^, tenang saja pasti bakal berhasil.

"Taekwoon... ehm baik kalo begitu, aku akan selalu percaya pada Taekwoon^^," ucapku semangat.

"Ah... ayo kita mulai, kita kayuh bersama-sama." Ujar Taekwoon dan aku mengangguk.

Kami bersama-sama mengayuh alat itu. alat itu terdiri dari tiga alat yang dimana keduanya di hubungkan dengan sebuah meteran, aku dan Taekwoon mengayuh alat itu bersama-sama. Aku mengayuh alat yang agak kecil dan Taekwoon mengayuh alat yang besar.

Pokoknya aku harus kembali ke wujud semula. Itu tekad ku dalam hati.

"Kayuh lebih kuat lagi Hakyeon, ini belum cukup," seru Taekwoon.

"Ukhhh... ini kan sudah cukup kaut," seruku.

" _Pokoknya aku harus berhasil, harus. Tapi... sebetulnya kalo dipikir sosok ku yang sekarang ini nggak jelek-jelek amat. Aku rela dalam sosok seperti ini asalkan selalu bersama Taekwoon,"_ kataku dalam hati.

"Berjuanglah, tinggal sedikit lagi," seru Taekwoon.

"Ukhhh... hiaaaaaahhh!" aku manambah kekuatan mengayuhku hinga terdenga bunyi..

Tinggg...

Bzzzttt... bzzzttt

Alat itu mulai bekerja dan...

"GYAAAAAAA..." kami berdua beteriak kencang sekali saat merasakan sengatan aliran listrik di tubuh kami berdua, rasanya sendi-sendi tulang kami putus semua. Itu semua terjadi selama dua puluh tujuh detik.

BRUKKK

"Hiyaaaa... tiba-tiba saja ada petir, " seruku.

"Ukhh.." aku mendengar Taekwoon merintih.

"Hei... kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang-orang di sekitar kami.

Aku bangun dan duduk, melihat sekelilingku. Ehm.. aku merasa sesak dengan pakaian ku ini, aku melihat diriku dan ...

Sringggg

"Ah... aku kembali, yeee... berhasil... berhasil. Aku kembali kewujud semula," seruku senang sambil meloncat-loncat.

"Taekwoon lihat Taekwoon. Eh..?!" aku tak meneruskan ucapan ku. Aku terkejut melihat Taekwoon.

"Taekwoon..." ujar ku lirih.

"Wah... untunglah Hakyeon kembali ke sosok semula, ternyata alat kita berhasil," ujarnya senang.

"Wah..wah.. Taekwoon?" seruku terbata-bata.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Taekwoon yang menyadari keanehan ku langsung melihat keadaan tubuhnya. Dan dia sangat terkejut melihatnya.

"Eh?! Tidak mungkin? Sekarang aku yang jadi kecilllllll!" serunya kaget dan dia lansung berlari meninggalkan ku.

"Eh... Taekwoon?" teriak ku sambil mengejarnya.

Aku menemukan Taekwoon menangis sambil menekuk kedua kakinya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya.

"Hei... jangan menangis terus," seruku padanya.

"Habis aku.. hiks," ujarnya sambil menangis.

"Mesin yang dipaki untuk mengembalikan kewujud semulakan rusak, terus aku gimana? Hiks," ujarnya lirih.

"Sudah jangan menangis, kan bisa dibuat lagi. Aku bantu ya?" kata ku sambil tersenyum.

"Dan kalau kamu tak bisa kembali aku akan jadi anak kecil lagi. Dan kita akan selalu bersama," kataku lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Hakyeon..."

"Iya, aku akan berjuang. Aku sayang Hakyeon," ujarnya sambil berlari memeluk diriku.

 _Taekwoon, mulai sekarang dan seterusnya kita akan selalu bersama, selamanya._

"Iya aku juga sayang sama Taekwoon," sahut ku.

" _Tapi mungkin lucu juga kalau sementara dia jadi kecil, kyaaa... mini Taekwoon, manis banget,"_ ujar ku dalam hati.

.

.

.

~ END ~

.

.

.

Pernah baca komik karangan " **IGARASHI KAORU"** yang judulnya " **A NEVERENDING SONG".** FF ini adaptasi dari cerita itu. Sebenarnya ini adalah arsip lama... pas buka-buka folder ternyata malah nemu FF ini yang sudah ku edit. Kalau misalkan menemukan nama ' ' atau 'Kirio' maafkan saayaaaaa... karna pair utama dari FF ini memang mereka. Kalau ada yang pernah membaca FF ini dengan pair dan Kirio di sebuah blog, tenang aja, ini bukan plagiat kok karena FF itu saya juga yang buat^^. Efek nonton mask of singer jadi pengen buat Leo OOC lagi... Kkkkkk.

Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Yang ingin bergabung dengan kami di group kako atau line... Yuk mariiii... Tinggalkan id kalian di review nanti saya add dan invite me grup^^

.

.

.

Boleh Minta Review^^...


End file.
